1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to power dividing and combining, and more particularly to power combining tunnel diode oscillators using a meta-material transmission line at infinite wavelength frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
Power combiners are used to deliver more output power than can be achieved utilizing a single output device. Series combiners are widely used to combine power amplifiers, antennas, oscillators, and the like, because of their abilities to combine the signal in phase. Combining the signals in phase requires setting the spacing between each port at a specific portion of the wavelength, such as at λ or λ/2. A power divider performs the inverse operation, wherein it delivers power from a single input port to multiple output ports. Series power dividers are less complex and more compact than parallel power dividers. The advantage of series dividers increases as the number of output ports increases and the physical area for the feed network is limited. Series dividers deliver power equally and in phase to all output ports. Series dividers can be used in a number of applications, such as to feed antenna arrays, for clock synchronization and within radio receiver circuits.
Therefore, a need exists for a divider/combiner apparatus and method which can be implemented in a compact form while not requiring fixed wavelength positioning within the series connection. The present invention fulfills that need, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed combiners and dividers.